Stealing Hearts
by GreenPhoneix
Summary: Reefie, Yuffie & Reeve have to face some serious consequences after a night of heavy drinking, will they be able to overcome all the odds and make things work? Rated for language & adult content. Temporarily Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: If you enjoy the Reeve & Yuffie coupling please check out the Reefie four, Viva La Reefie, the link is in my profile. That having been said I own nothing, not even my own soul.

-------------------------------------------

The party was much more massive then anyone had anticipated. It seemed like everyone on the planet had shown up to Cid and Shera's wedding reception. The music was loud and the alcohol flowing. Whoever wasn't already drunk was well on there way. The entire bash was being thrown outside, tents, tables and tiki torches littered the fields outside of Rocket Town, and to any outsider it would look more like a festival. Cid and Shera were dancing amongst a few dozen others, not that there was a designated dance floor. Tifa sat over at one table along with Cloud, and Barrett drinking beer and telling stories about the good old days. Marlene and Denzel had been put to bed in Tifa's tent hours before. Yuffie sat at a different table with Reno, she had somehow been talked into a shot contest with the fire headed Turk and after seven shots seemed to be faring pretty well. Rude sat at the other end of the table watching in silence smirking as Yuffie slammed down another shot.

"Your turn Reno my boy" Reno grinned before pouring another shot of whisky and downing the glass slamming in down on the table before sliding the glass back over to her and then the bottle.

"So tell me again what the prize is when I beat you?" Yuffie hiccupped as she poured her eight round.

"Bragging rights, and your not gonna beat me." Reno laughed as he lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag. It went back and fourth like this for about a half an hour after each shot it would taking longer for them to work up the nerve to drink the next one. Yuffie swayed a bit in her seat as she watched Reno down the sixteenth shot slamming it down on the table rather weakly the glass rolling out of his hands. The two of them had drawn a bit of a crowd. Yuffie reached over the table fumbling to grab the glass. Pouring the shot she spilt some on the table.

"Bottoms up" She giggled before slamming the shot down the whiskey burning her throat. Rolling the empty glass back over to Reno she rested her elbows on the table. Reno eyed the shot glass with glazed eyes, his face a little green. Yuffie laughed as he tried to pour it with shaking hands. Reno slowly rose the glass to his lips, but before he could take a drink his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell out of his chair, out cold. Rude's head shot down his eyes wide with surprise, Yuffie's jaw dropped.

"I won?,,,, I WON!!!!" Yuffie jumped out of her seat, grabbing her head and catching her balance. The small crowd that had gathered cheered and applauded. Yuffie staggered over to where Reno lay and pointed a finger in his face.

"YOU HAS JUST BEEN DEFEATED!!! BY THE GREAT…. NINJA….YUFFIE!!!" Yuffie screamed a large grin on her face, Reno's eye fluttered open a moan escaping him.

"Rude,… where did she put it all?!" Rude burst out laughing shaking his head at his partner as he pulled him up of the ground. Nodding at Yuffie he started walking over to their tent with a vary inebriated Reno under his arm. The crowd had dispersed from around their table and had gone back to whatever they were doing.

"ooooooeeeeee….. I…. am….drunk" Yuffie said to herself as she looked around for someone she knew. Yuffie's eyebrows rose as she spotted some people she knew sitting over at table about a hundred yards away.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey guys watcha doing?" Tifa, Cloud, Barreet, Cid and Reeve looked up at her from their table. The table had cards sitting out on it and a mass of empty beer bottles.

"We are playing Watterfall, you can watch if you want." Tifa said as she slid over letting Yuffie sit down. Once she did Tifa instantly sat her cards down and glared at her.

"Yuffie you reek have you been drinking?" Everyone set down their cards and looked at Yuffie.

"Yeah…::hic:: but it was worth it….::hic::… whooped Reno's butt I did" Yuffie slurred with a sloppy grin on her face. Cid and Barrett burst out laughing.

"It's a party Tifa let her have fun, she's twenty years old, but Yuffie your cut off as of right now…" Cloud said as he picked his cards back up off the table. Yuffie shrugged content in watching her friends play there game and get smashed.

Hours latter the game wrapped up, resulting in every single person at the table being smashed. Cloud rose from the table and helped Tifa up wishing everyone a good night before helping her back to their tent.

"Cloud… I think I am gonna be sick…." Tifa moaned as Cloud helped her back to the tent. Barrett yawned as he rose form the table.

"I am gonna get to bed, not as young as I used to be." Yuffie started laughing hysterically at the comment earning a glare from Barrett.

"Yeah just you wait brat! Youth is fucking wasted on the fucking young!" He snapped before storming off.

"Shit, amen to that, I should be getting to bed to Shera went to bed fucking hours ago." Cid said before glancing at his watch.

"Shit its going on four in the fucking morning!" Cid went to leave when a small hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Cid wait… sit back down…." Yuffie asked as she pulled two shot glasses over filling them both with rum.

"Just do one shot with me, and then you can go to bed." It was something sentimental and unexpected from the young girl.

"Of course I will have a shot with you brat." The older pilot grinned ruffling her hair. Lifting their glasses up and they clinked them together, before downing the firey liquid.

"Okay night kido, Reeve can you make sure she gets to her tent ok?" Reeve nodded his head before finishing off the rest of his beer.

"Congratulations Cid!!!" Yuffie cried with glee as the pilot walked off into the night waving a hand up in the air. Yuffie sighed pouring herself another shot, before having the bottle yanked out of her hands.

"Didn't Cloud cut you off?" Reeve asked with an eyebrow arched, Yuffie downed her shot and glared at him defiantly.

"Yeah so?!" Reeve chuckled grinning as he downed what little liquor was left in the bottle. Yuffie turned around and popped open the cooler that was behind them. Her eyes glittered at the sight before her. Nestled deep within the ice where two remaining bottles of beer. Pulling them out she set on in front of her and handed the other to Reeve.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Reeve rolled his eyes at her as he opened the beer.

"Nope, gonna ignore you completely until you drink a beer with me, this is a party and I will be damned if I don't have a good time." Yuffie hissed as she tried to wrestle open her beer. Reeve sat there watching her with amusement before grabbing the bottle away from her and opening it. Yuffie almost fell off the bench having been thrown off balance by Reeve. Giggling she pulled herself back up, her world spinning just a little bit. Reeve slid the beer over to her and watched as she picked it up and started drinking from it her eyes crossing in the process causing him to bust out laughing almost falling off the bench himself. Yuffie sat down her beer and began to stare at him her face blank.

"Reeve are you drunk?!" Yuffie gasped as Reeve nodded his head a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes vary, why you just now noticed?" He laughed running a hand through his hair. Yuffie grinned at him, he had hid it pretty well. Looking around the camp she noticed for the first time that except for a few others everyone had either gone home or to their tents.

"Looks like it just us…" Yuffie whispered taking another sip of her beer. Reeve nodded resting his head in one of his hands, his eyes looking a bit glazed as he watched her. The two of them sat there talking about various things until they finished their beers. Pulling himself up and staggering a bit he held out his hand to Yuffie.

"Come on Yuffs I'll take you back to your tent." Yuffie nodded taking his hand and allowing him to help her up. Reeve pulled her hand a little too hard causing her to stumbling into him almost knocking him over. He caught her steadying her against his chest. Yuffie burst into a fit of giggles before pushing away from him and stumbling in the direction she thought her tent was. After about five minutes of searching Yuffie stopped Reeve a few feet behind her.

"Reeve…." Yuffie whined.

"Yes?" Yuffie turned around grinning stupidly.

"Small problem…" Reeve arched an eyebrow looking down at her.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Yuffie started giggling and spinning in place.

"I can't remember where it is, I can't remember remember remember…." She sang before falling on her butt in the grass.

"Remember where what is?" Reeve slurred as he held a hand out to Yuffie.

"My tent…" She replied as she tried to get things to stop spinning, Reeve bent down picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Figures… you can stay in mine Yuffie, just keep your hands to yourself." Yuffie burst into giggles again, as Reeve carried her towards his tent.

"What you mean like this?" Yuffie giggled before slapping his ass, Reeve stopped his eyes going wide, Yuffie looked over her shoulder at him. Reeve was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter and continued towards his tent.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yuffie rose and eyebrow.

"What this?" Slapping his ass again she started laughing hysterically, her laughing came to a grinding halt though when she felt the sharp slap of Reeve's hand on her backside. A blush spread across Yuffie's face, Reeve began laughing agian as he set her down in front of his tent.

"Think you can walk?" Yuffie glared at him, rubbing her butt as she stalked into the tent tripping a few times on her way. Throwing herself onto his sleeping bag she curled up and closed her eyes.

"HEY! Move over!" Reeve nagged trying to push her over, and out of the way.

"Nooooo!" Yuffie whined trying to shoo Reeve's hands away, Reeve arched an eyebrow a grin spreading across his face. Leaning over he began tickling her sides mercilessly. Yuffie screamed rolling over she grabbed his wrists trying to wrestle his hands away form her sides. Reeve in his inebriated state had little balance and was easily knocked over by the young girl landing ontop of her. Yuffie gasped the wind being knocked out of her, a blush covering her face when she realized the position they were in. Reeve had landed on top of her, his body nestled in-between her legs, with her hands pinned behind her head. Reeve looked down at her as she blushed, her eyes gazing up at him with some new emotion. His gaze traveled down to her lips…

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie was woken up by the light that filtered in through the flaps of the tent. Squinting her eyes she moaned flinging a hand over them to save them from the light. Her head felt like it had been ran over by a herd of chocobo's. Yawning she rolled over, her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her breath at the sight before her.

"Holy Fucking Leviathan…"….

::To Be Continued::

-------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Review Review Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: First I would like to thank all those who reviewed the first chapter; your support means a lot to me, thank you.

MakotoJinx: Glad to see I reduced you to screaming "OH, MY GOD!!YES!YES.YES.YES. WOW, JUST WOW!" LOL glad you liked it.

Following Padfoot's Pawprints: Thanks you for the review, and I just want to say again how much I loved you oneshot!

Vampyric Ninja: don't worry you sill find out why she was swearing soon enough :P

Sho-ro Eyez: Thank you for the review, happy to see I got you all excited.

Fala-Li: True after 18 shoots I don't think I would know what a tent was either, and don't worry you made perfect sense.

Loony: Thank you for the grammar critique, I shall try to do better, thanks for the review it made me vary ::hackcough:: sorry very happy LOL

Leonora Thalberg: I am going to make you cry::spins around singing:: but not in this chapter so don't worry :P

Don'tCallMeBones: Yes a very naughty Reefie lol, thanks for the review.

Once again I would like to remind everyone if they like the Reeve/Yuffie coupling they should , rather they must come and check out the Viva La Reefie forum, the link is in my profile.

That having been said, I own nothing not even the four feet of snow in my backyard.

-------------------------------------------

"Holy Fucking Levitathan…" Yuffie hissed as she scooted away from the sleeping bag. A small yelp coming from her as the covers slipped away from her reviling her state of undress. Grey eyes looked around her surrounding in shock. It had to be mid morning judging by the amount of light seeping in through the flaps of the tent.

Yuffie crawled over to the corner of the tent taking one of the blankets with her, looking at the other occupant of the tent in shock. Reeve lay on the sleeping bag, his hair sprawled out around his face as he slept. She could only see him from the waist up but had a suspicion that his lower half was as naked as his top.

_"Oh please tell me this isn't happening, this isn't happening…. Come on girl this isn't happening." _Though try as she might she couldn't make herself believe it, the soreness in-between her legs answering all of her questions about the night before. Her memory was foggy she remembered drinking with Reno, the card game, but the rest was vague. She jumped as Reeve shifted in his sleep, her heart racing she glanced over at the tents exit.

"_Fuck Fuck FUCK!!! Do I leave… what if he wakes up and I am not here and it hurts his feelings…..why do I care about his feelings…. What if he wakes up and I am here and he gets mad… FUCK, WHAT DO I DO!!!!"_ Yuffie was pulled from her thoughts as Reeve shifted again in his sleep, rolling over so he faced her in his sleep. Yuffie arched an eyebrow noticing the soft smile on his face as he slept.

"What the hell are you smiling at you pervert?" She whispered glaring over at him.

_"I can't really be mad at him though, not like he raped me….oh my god did he?! No this is Reeve he wouldn't do that…. Besides he would have bruises or something… FUCK… how did this happen…" _ Yuffie sighed heavily as she sat in her corner, deciding it was time to face the firing squad she picked up her shoe and poked Reeve in the shoulder with it. Reeve stirred in his sleep his eyes fluttering open. Yawning he reached up rubbing his eyes, brown eyes found grey widening in shock.

"Yuffie? What are you doing here?... WHY ARE YOU NAKED!!!" Reeve sat up quickly, grabbing his head as it started to throb. Yuffie pulled the blanket around herself tighter unable to look him in the eyes any longer.

"Why are you naked Reeve? Why are we both naked… ?" Yuffie hissed through clenched teeth. Reeve looked down at himself covering his body quickly with the other blanket. Reeve looked over at the young girl as she pressed herself into the corner further a fire red blush on her cheeks. Words failed him as he tried to think of what to say.

"This is… unbelievable…" Reeve muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Now what?" Yuffie laughed dryly at his words before nervously glancing at him.

"Exactly what I have been asking myself." Yuffie whispered pulling the blanket back up as it started to slip.

"You don't remember do you Reeve…what exactly happened…" Reeve shook his head sighing, looking over at her. She refused to look at him, instead she had her gaze fixed on the blanket she held to her.

"No… no I don't remember, I have a pretty good Idea what happened though…" Reeve's head snapped over when he heard a quite sob in the corner. His eyes went wide, he had never seen the young ninja cry but there she sat her shoulders shaking, tears running down her face. Reeve made sure the blanket was wrapped around him tightly before standing up and walking over to her. Kneeling down in front of her he placed a hand on her shoulder only to have her push it off.

"Yuffie… please don't cry… " Yuffie looked up at him, shame written deep in her silver eyes. Reeve's heart sunk in his chest as he looked at her.

_"What have you done, look at her…" _Reeve hung his head in shame.

"Yuffie I am really sorry this happened,…" Yuffie didn't look at him she just nodded her head sniffling. Reeve turned around gathering her clothes handing then to her. Yuffie took them from him and waited patiently for him to turn around before she began dressing. Once she was dressed Reeve turned around and picked up his clothes, Yuffie stood there looking at her feet. Reeve bit his lip as he looked at her; her silence was unnerving to him.

"Yuffie go on ahead and catch up with the others, they should be having breakfast soon. We will talk about this latter ok." Yuffie nodded picking her bag up from the ground.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" She whispered, Reeve shook his head sighing heavily.

"No, I won't tell anyone…" Yuffie smiled weakly before walking out of the tent. Reeve turned around and sat back down on his sleeping bag after she left. Running a hand through his hair he sighed heavily.

_"Great job, you have taken advantage of a innocent girl while she was drunk, now what… oh I know lets go beat some baby seals to death with sticks… she is never going to talk to me again. Something like this can ruin a person…" _ Reeve placed his head in his hands groaning. His head was killing him, reaching over he pulled some headache medicine out of his bag.

"_and to top it all off I have the worst hangover of my life…" _Reeve swallowed a couple pills before lying back down on his sleeping bag.

"_I have to figure out how to fix this…" _Reeve closed his eyes going back to sleep, worry eating away at him.

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie burst into her tent, having almost run from Reeve's tent in hopes no one would see her or stop and talk to her. Flopping down on her sleeping bag she pulled her bag over and started pulling clean clothes out of it.

"_What am I going to do, I mean Reeve… I lost my virginity to Reeve Tuesti… oh my god he is never going to speak to me again… what was I thinking?! God I hope dad doesn't find out about this… he would kill me…he would throw me out… he would have to throw me out…" _Yuffie pulled off her shirt as she started changing clothes. Her eyes went wide as she got a good look at her stomach and chest.

"Oh my god…" Yuffie whispered to herself in shock as she ran a finger across one of the angry purple hickes on her lower shoulder. Blushing she grabbed her new shirt and pulled it on no longer able to look at herself.

"Great… its bad enough I can't walk without thinking about it now this…" Yuffie sighed trying to push the awkward thoughts out of her head as she cleaned herself up for breakfast.

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie walked into the house looking around, everyone was already there except her and Reeve. Cid sat in his kitchen with his new wife and Tifa as the two women made breakfast. Cid and Shera were going to leave for there honeymoon in a few hours. Yuffie walked into the leaving room and sat down next to Cloud. Her head was still killing her and she felt like she had taken a twelve hour flight on one of Cid's prototype airships. Red lifted his head sniffing the air before looking over at Yuffie.

"Yuffie are you ok?" Yuffie looked down at the large feline trying to remaining as calm as possible.

"I am fine why do you ask?" She replied with a fake smile, Red sniffed the air again.

"You smell different…" Yuffie laughed trying to act normal; Cloud glanced over his paper at her arching an eyebrow.

"She probably smells like that because of all the drinking she did last night." Red shrugged lying his head back down on his paws.

"_Wow thanks Cloud, ya saved my ass." _ Yuffie sighed as she sunk deeper into the couch closing her eyes her head throbbing. She really didn't want them to know, she could only imagine what they would say. The morning crept onward; breakfast went by without many problems. Tifa had yelled at her for not finishing her plate, she wasn't hungry at all her mind to busy trying to remember the night before. She had told Tifa her stomach was hurting her, Tifa let it slid muttering about how Yuffie shouldn't have drank as much as she did. Yuffie now sat on Cid's front porch watching as people disassembled there tents and went home.

_"Reeve never came to breakfast.. figures why would he want to talk to me… I am just some dumb one night stand… no… I don't think he sees me like that… I hope he doesn't see me like that." _Yuffie rested her head in her hand as she watched people working in the fields. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she smiled weakly at Reeve.

"Can we go for a walk Yuffie?" Reeve asked gently, Yuffie stood from her seat nodding. They walked next to each other in silence. Finally when they were away from Rocket Town Reeve stopped turning to her.

"I have been thinking about this for awhile now…" Reeve whispered as he watched her. She stood there looking at the scenery around them; they stood out in the middle of a field. Wild flowers swayed in the breeze, the sky above them was clear and blue. Yuffie felt the urge to laugh at the irony; the scenery would almost be romantic if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Yuffie are you listening to me?" Yuffie's attention was pulled back to Reeve.

"Yes…" Reeve felt the urge to shake her; this wasn't to Yuffie he knew. He couldn't stand her being so quite and shy.

"I was asking you what you wanted to do about this?" Yuffie nodded sparing him a quick glance.

"Reeve… we both know that this was an accident… and neither of us want a relationship… I mean come on why you would want a scrawny girl like me." Yuffie laughed bitterly, Reeve just shook his head.

"You are not scrawny, Yuffie." Yuffie shrugged at his words.

"The point is, we both have our own things to deal with…" Yuffie sighed looking out at the field before continuing.

"I think it would be better if we just act like this never happened." Reeve nodded his head ignoring the hurt and guilt that ate away at him.

"If that's how you want it Yuffie" Reeve whispered, Yuffie nodded wondering if she would have the strength to face him again after this. Reeve ran a hand through his hair sighing.

"For what its worth I am really sorry…" Reeve whispered as she walked away.

::To Be Continued::

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Review please I love them Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: First I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, your support means a great deal to me.

Don'tCallMeBones: Ah ah ahhh tears must be saved for latter chapters MWAHAHAHAH

Loony: glad you liked it, but don't kill me cause I don't know about the ending just yet.

MakotoJinx: yeah I like to think she was too afraid to shake him or touch him, her being naked and all.

Leonora Thalberg: Thanks I am glad you liked it, I always thought that about Red to.

Also ,If you like the Reeve/Yuffie coupling please come and check out the Viva La Reefie forum, the link is in my profile. That having been said I own nothing, unless you count the dirty dippers but you can have those.

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie walked down the hall at WRO headquarters, a file held close to her. A month had past since Cid's wedding and what she had come to refer to as the Tuesti incident. Yuffie sighed trying to push the thoughts out of her mind. Since that morning slips of memory had returned to her, images of skin and hands, moans and sighs invaded her thoughts. She had even woken up a couple mornings covered in sweat because of some crazy dream involving the mischievous architect.

Yuffie rounded a corner, willing her mind to concentrate on the task at hand. She had been successful in avoiding him for the past month, uncharacteristically throwing herself into her work. She had been having her coworkers run the reports up to Reeve but today that wouldn't be the case. She had run out of excuses and people to push around.

Sighing she opened the door to the stair well. She quickly jogged up the three flights that's lead to Reeve's floor. Stopping she bent over trying to catch her breath. Pushing the hair out of her eyes she sighed. She couldn't figure it out but she had been overly tired the past two weeks.

"I am getting out of shape" Yuffie grumbled as she pulled open the door leading to the hall. Her stomach started doing flips as Reeve's office door came into view.

"_Maybe he wont be there…or maybe I can just slide it under the door….yeah I will just slide it under the door and go on my merry way…." _Yuffie ran her fingers across the manila folder nervously as she made her way over to Reeve's door. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she bent down to slid the folder under his door. Right when she was about to slip it under the door, the wooden door swung open causing her heart to jump out of her chest. Biting a lip she looked up to find a very surprised looking Reeve gazing down at her.

Yuffie's mouth ran dry as a blush bloomed on her cheeks. Brown eyes looked down at her with eyebrows raised.

"Did you need something Yuffie?" Yuffie nodded her head pulling herself up off the ground.

"Yeah… here are today's report…" She mumbled before shoving the folder into Reeve's arms and walking away. Reeve fumbled with the files trying to catch them before he walked to catch up with the young girl.

"Wait.." he whispered placing a hand on her arm, Yuffie stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"How have you been Yuffie, I haven't seen you in a month what have you been up to?" Yuffie shrugged, trying hard to keep the contents of her stomach in check. She had been feeling nauseous ever since she ran up the stairs.

"I have been around…" Reeve sighed turning her around to face him.

"Yuffie you know that's not what I meant. I have ears ya know…" Yuffie looked up at him steel eyes meeting brown.

"I am fine Reeve, now if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do…" Yuffie brushed his hand off of her. She was getting a bit annoyed her stomach still doing flips. Yuffie went to leave again but Reeve grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him.

"I don't believe you, I have herd people talking about you Yuffie and I am concerned, they say that you have been really depressed lately and I feel like its my fault…" Yuffie glared at his hand on her wrist.

"Reeve I am fine please let go…" Yuffie whispered not wanting to cause a scene. Reeve shook his head sighing; he reached out cupping Yuffie's cheek in his hand.

"Yuffie please, I am still your friend…." Reeve whispered his deep brown eyes set on hers. Yuffie blushed biting her lip nervously, her stomach twisting.

"I have to go…" Yuffie muttered tearing away from Reeve and walking hurriedly down the hall. Reeve hung his head, guilt tearing away at his insides.

"_She hates me, wonderful you have turned the most pleasant upbeat young women into a complete mess. She wont even look at me…" _Reeve sighed walking back into his office shutting the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie rushed to the nearest bathroom slamming the door open, she barely had time to lock it before falling to her knees and spilling her breakfast into the toilet. Breathing heavily she ran her finger through her hair, her heart still slamming into her ribs. Leaning back she sat on her legs, sighing she reached up flushing the toilet.

"_This royally sucks… why did he have to look at me like that… like I was some poor fragile thing… and the way he touched my cheek… ack stop thinking like that… err why wont my stomach stop hurting… must be getting an ulcer or something…" _Yuffie's thoughts were halted as her stomach twisted violently again, lurching forward she threw up into the toilet. A few moments passed as she sat there panting, thoughts running through her head a mile a minute.

"_I cant take this anymore, tip toeing around hoping I don't run into him, its just to … strange being near him anymore…" _Yuffie sighed pulling herself up off the floor, she walked over to the sink. Switching the water on she cupped some in her hands splashing it in her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, frowning she looked away not being able to stand the sight. Turning off the sink she unlocked the door and pushed it open, there was only one thing left for her to do.

-------------------------------------------

"Sir? I am sorry to disturb you but I have a memo from the Intelligence Department…" Reeve extended his hand not looking up from his computer, the secretary handed it to him smiling before making her exit. Reeve slid his letter opener across the rim opening the envelope. His eyebrows furrowed as he read the paper, a sad frown growing on his face.

"Mr. Tuesti,

One Miss. Yuffie Kirasagi has put in for personal leave and shall be absent form all work detail until further notice.

Sincerely,

Tseng"

Reeve set the paper down on his desk, running a hand through his hair. Resting his head in his hands he gazed at the door in front of him. He had been thinking about the young ninja constantly since he ran into her a week prior, and now it appeared he may never see her again. He knew if Yuffie didn't want to be found she wouldn't so there was little point in looking for her.

_"She must really hate me… she loved her job with Intel, I remember how she hugged me thanking me a week after she got the job. She was always so happy, bouncing around the offices annoying Reno and the others… I ruined all that…" _ Reeve slammed his fist down unto his desk.

"I am such an idiot!" He hissed before looking down at the new crack in his desk. He didn't get anymore work done that night, his thoughts continually wondering to the young girl.

-------------------------------------------

A month had passed since she put in for leave, Yuffie sat in her hotel room in Juno watching the TV flicker. She had came to this dirty little metropolis to escape it all, she laughed bitterly. All she had done since she got here a week ago was think about the man she had left to avoid. She ran a hand over her aching stomach; she still was not feeling well. She had gone to the doctors two days before, and they had no idea what was wrong with her. Sighing she rose from the bed and made her way into the kitchen, a frown grew on her face when she opened the dirty fridge.

"Out of food… figures… out of money… rents due tommarow to… fuck…" Yuffie whispered to herself shaking her head. She had thought about going back home and staying there but she was terrified her dad would notice something was different. Her head snapped over to the desk when she heard her phone ring. Thinking it was Reeve she decided to ignore it, he had tried calling her a couple times the past week never leaving a message. Closing the fridge she walked over and checked her phone, an eyebrow arched as she noticed the number.

"Who could this be?" She wondered out loud as she checked the voicemail they had left.

_"Miss. Kirasagi, this is Nurse Duffy up at Juno Regional Hospital, I would like it if you could come in tomorrow morning at nine to discus the results of your blood tests, if you need to reschedule please call and leave the doctor a message with the secretary. Thank you."_ Yuffie rolled her eyes, tossing the phone back on the bed.

"Great, with my luck its probably cancer…" Yuffie muttered before her stomach twisted causing her to run to the bathroom.

::To Be Continued::

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Thanks for reading don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: First (like always hey it is what most important to me) I would like to thank all of those who reviewed my story…

MakotoJinx: Yes I know its angsty but without sad fics we would not appreciate the happy ones right?

Following Padfoot's Pawprints: Thank you, and don't worry I will forgive you for not reviewing chapter two lol.

Don'tCallMeBones: Thanks for the reviews, I hope I didn't make it that obvious… well you guys will find out in this chapter LOL.

Leonora Thalberg" Drama 101? Hmm maybe, I hope its not that unoriginal though, and I am glad you'll even like the sad parts…

Loony!! Did you review me twice!? OO WOW thank you I am assuming your alter ego goes by Anon? And I have to say I wasn't expecting threats this soon, but feel free its your right. And thank you for the reviews, not everyday you get two from one person on one chapter.

Also, If you like the Reeve/Yuffie coupling you should come and check out the Viva La Reefie Forum, the link is in my profile. Also you could subscribe to my C2 Yuffie & Reeve.

That having been said I own nothing, wish I did though man I would be rich!!

-------------------------------------------

"Hi you have reached the Great Ninja Yuffie! I am not here right now so leave a message darn it or else I am gonna come over there and steal all you matirea and then I'll….Beep." Reeve bit his lip hesitating for a moment before hanging up the phone. Running a hand though his hair he looked out the window of his office. It hand been a month since he received Yuffie's leave notice and since then he had tried calling her several times. He knew he was the reason she left, and but no matter how he tried he could not work up the nerve to leave her a message.

"_I am such a coward, there are so many things I want to say to her but I just can't get the words out." _He wanted to apologize; he wanted to beg her to come back to work, back to him. He knew she wasn't at Tifa's , a week ago he had made and excuse to stop by just so he could maybe run into her. But to his surprise she hadn't been there, in fact Tifa asked if he had seen her lately. He was worried, he had no idea where she was and it bothered him more then he cared to admit. Sighing he looked over at the stack of papers that had been collecting on his desk. He hadn't been up to working lately; it just didn't seem the same with out Yuffie bringing him his lunch or barging in to pester him.

"_I would feel so much better if I knew she was ok… maybe I will send Cait Sith to Wutia to look for her."_ Reeve reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Cait's controller, pushing the little red button that summoned the tiny robot. Placing the controller back in his pocket he rested his head in his hands staring blankly at the wall.

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie sat on the examination table glancing around the white room, she played with the edge of her shorts nervously. The nurse had led her in here about twenty minutes ago. She had not said much just took her temp and blood pressure and left saying the doctor would be right in. She hated hospitals; she had ever since she was a little girl. Her father had to fight her kicking and screaming when it came time for her shots when she was younger. Sighing she leaned back on the examination table, wondering why they had called her in. She had came for a check up a few days ago, having gotten feed up with getting sick.

"_Its probably just nerves, or maybe I vitamin deficiency, Tifa once told me if you don't get all your vitamins it can cause all shorts of strange stuff… maybe I should start eating more vegetables…" _ Yuffie was pulled out of her musings when the door popped open reviling a women in a white lab coat.

"Yuffie…Kris…. Kirasagi?" The doctor asked fumbling over her last name, peering up at the young girl over her chart. Yuffie nodded her head raising an eyebrow at the women confused.

"What happened to Doc. Wilson?" Yuffie asked scratching her head eyeing to women.

"Doctor Wilson does not handle cases like this. My name is Doctor. Susan Sheffield, I am going to be your obstetrician." Yuffie looked up at the women her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Obstetrician… why do I need….unless…." Yuffie's eyes went very wide the color draining out of her face.

"Yuffie you are pregnant." The women said smiling having not noticed that her patient wore a dazed shocked exasperation.

"That's not possible…." Yuffie whispered, refusing to believe her ears.

"Miss. Kirasgi, your blood tested positive, for the hCG hormone. That's a hormone your body only creates when you are pregnant, and according to the levels you must be about two months along, give or take a week." The women replied while flipping through the paper on her clip board. Yuffie looked up at the woman her normally tan skin still as white as paper.

"This can not be possible…" The doctor turned from her chart, and looked at the young girl sitting on the table noticing for the first time how visibly shaken she was.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Yuffie shook her head; she older women walked forward placing a hand on her shoulder.

"NO!...this cant be happening… not now…." Yuffie broke out in tears sobbing into her hands. The women rose her eyebrow before walking over to the door and cracking it open.

"Sheryl, push back my next appointment…." The women shut the door and pulled her examination stool closer to the bed before taking a seat.

" Okay, Yuffie you need to calm down… getting this upset isn't good for you or the baby…. Now, did you want to talk about it? Maybe it will make you feel better." Yuffie looked up at the women her eyes red and puffy, nodding her head.

-------------------------------------------

Reeve glanced up from his paper work as his office door was pushed open. Looking up he saw his secretary waltz in swinging her hips provocatively. Reeve didn't give her a second glance before returning to his paper work.

"Sir, Cait Sith just came in he says you summoned him?" The young women pouted having not gotten her bosses attention.

"Yes send him in." Reeve replied dryly not looking up from his work, hearing a soft sigh from the women as she walked out of the office. Shortly after he herd the door crack open again before the fast pitter patter of small feet. Cait Sith leapt onto his desk almost knocking the lamp over.

"Ye asked for me boss?" The tiny robot slurred in his strange accent.

"I want you to go to Wutia and find Yuffie, don't approach her or let yourself be seen. Just find out if she is there…." The robotic cat tilted his head looking at his maker.

"No problem, but can I ask why the sneakiness? Ya planning a trick on her or something." Reeve glanced up at the cat shaking his head.

"No I just want to know where she is, now go the next ship across the sea is at five tonight, hurry so you don't miss it." Reeve replied dryly waving a hand at the robot. The robot watched Reeve for a moment confused, his maker seemed different somehow more abrasive. Shrugging it off he hoped off the desk making his way towards the door.

::Meanwhile outside the door, Reeve's young secretary kneeled her ear pressed against the door.::

"You know lad I think your secretary has the hots for you… she is pretty why don't you take her out, you could use a break…" The robot grinned, Reeve set his pen down glaring at the robot.

"Is that so? Well I will take that into consideration." Reeve's voice was dripping with sarcasm, earning another shrug from the cat as he walked out the door. Reeve sighed running a hand through his hair, as he looked over at the clock on his desk. His eyes caught one of the picture frames sitting on his desk. Picking it up he ran a finger across it, it had been taken at the Golden Saucer shortly after the deep ground incident. They had all went to celebrate after having found Vincent. Yuffie had drug him with her into one of the photo booths and made him take one with her. In the top three photos they were making funny faces at the camera, but in the last picture they had just smiled Reeve had his arm around her shoulder.

Reeve bit his lip as ran a finger across the frame gazing at the bottom photo. She looked happy tucked underneath his arm, setting the photo back down he rested his head in her hands. Staring out the window all he could think about was how much he missed his friend.

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie sighed as she got onto the elevator at the hotel; she had never felt so tired and drained in her life. She played with the keys to her room in her hands as the elevator climbed to the fifth floor. The doctor had been really nice to her, pushing back her appointments to talk with Yuffie. She had spent an hour in the exam room discussing all of her options, and explaining everything that she should expect in the months to come. It had calmed her down for the time being but Yuffie felt the panic bubbling up in her again. How was she going to tell Reeve, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to tell him. Exiting the elevator, she walked down the hall to her room. Her eyes went wide as she got closer.

"Hey what are you doing!!!" She screamed dashing over to her room, as two men left her room bags in there hands. Reaching forward she grabbed the one of the bags out of the man's hands.

"Your two weeks late on your rent!" The man hissed at her thrusting the other bag at her.

"No I am not its due today I can have it for you in a few days." The man shook his head putting a hand up.

"No it was due two weeks ago, either you pay up now or you can get the hell out!" Yuffie gritted her teeth glaring daggers at the man.

"Please give me one more day to get you the money…" Yuffie pleaded trying to keep her temper in check.

"NO, you pay now or get out!" The man hollered stomping his foot on the ground.

"FINE!!! HERE!!!" Yuffie screamed throwing the keys at the man's face before grabbing her bags and storming back to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed tears spilt out her grey eyes, her hand finding its way to her stomach something she had been doing subconsciously ever since she found out there was life in there. Resting her head against the cool metal doors as the elevator made it descent she sighed.

"Now where are we going to go…." She whispered to herself, her fingers running across her stomach.

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Please review, next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: I love my reviewers, thanks again.

Leonora T.: Thank you, I worry about stuff like that sometimes, and don't worry there will be happy moments in this fic, just not just yet…

Don'tCallMeBones: It can't rain all the time, thanks for the review.

JingYee: Yep we are just a regular reefie factory around here. But its good, because this pairing has been neglected for a long time.

eternal star: Glad you are enjoying it, thanks for the review.

Following Padfoot's Pawprints: LOL, that would just be to easy though.

Also, If you like the Reeve/Yuffie coupling you should come and check out the Viva La Reefie Forum, the link is in my profile. Also you could subscribe to my C2 Yuffie & Reeve.

That having been said I own nothing, wish I did Yuffie and Reeve would had been kissing at the end of DOC and Shelke would be dead.

-------------------------------------------

Groaning in frustration Yuffie pulled herself on top of a stack of crates. Crawling over she slid down the other side hiding behind them. It was almost five o'clock and there were very few people walking around the harbor. Out of money she had decided the only place she could go was home. Though her stomach clenched as she worried about what might happen if her father found out she was pregnant. Pushing the thoughts away she tried to slow her breathing, she could hide it from her dad for another month or so. Then she could simply disappear for a few years, running a hand through her short hair she sighed sitting down on the floor leaning her head against one of the crates.

_"Lets deal with one problem at a time… like not getting caught by the crew.."_ Yuffie had snuck onto the ship having no money left to buy a ticket. The whistle blew loudly signaling the ships departure. Grey eyes looked up at the blue sky, she sighed feeling like she was going to cry, but there were no tears left in her. Her head perked up hearing a familiar voice. Leaning to her right she peeked in-between the crates she hid behind. Her eyes went wide as she spotted Cait Sith standing over by the railing of the ship talking with one of the crewmen. She could not make out all of what they were saying, but she could not help but find it odd that they were both on a ship headed for Wutia.

_"Eh no big deal Yuffs just one more reason to make sure your not seen."_ The last thing she wanted was to run into him, it would be the same thing as running into Reeve. She knew that he would sometimes live vicariously through the robot, turning off the AI and controlling it directly. Biting her lip she could not help but wonder if Reeve had told the cat about what happened between them. Sighing she leaned back against the crate closing her eyes, her stomach twisting.

"_Figures my motion sickness would be made worse by morning sickness"_ Yuffie thought bitterly, she had a feeling it was going to be a long trip.

-------------------------------------------

::Two Days Latter:: 

Reeve was pulled away from his work by a knock on the door.

"Come in…" Reeve replied half expecting his secretary to walk in, glancing up he was surprised to see Cait Sith walking into his office.

"Did you find her?" Reeve asked giving the robot his full attention. The robot climbed onto Reeve's desk taking a seat.

"No boss I didn't find her." Reeve sighed running a hand through his hair. The robot watched his maker with curiosity his mechanical amber eyes trying to interrupt his facial exasperation.

"Did you need anything else lad?" Reeve shook his head in defeat, waving at the robot.

"No you can go…" The robot shrugged before hopping off the desk and walking out the door. Reeve pulled his phone out of his pocket scrolling through his address book, finding Yuffie's number he pressed the green button dialing her number. It ringed a few times before the machine picked up. Reeve sighed hanging up the phone, and setting it on the desk. Reeve rolled his eyes as another knock came at his office door.

"Come in…" Reeve sighed, as his secretary walked into the office, her outfit even more revealing than the day before.

"Mr. Tuesti we need to sit down a schedule that business meeting for next month. The one with Rufus and our other financial supporters." Reeve nodded, gritting his teeth when the women sat on the edge of his desk, purposely showing of the side of her legs. He was well aware of the crush she had on him, and was trying his best to ignore her advances. Though she had been getting more and more bold over the past weeks, he had more important things to worry about.

"Mr. Shinra said he wanted it to be in Juno, sometime next month. What dates are convenient for you?" The women asked chewing on the tip of her pen, as she looked at the calendar she held in her hands. Reeve pinched the bridge of his nose, before standing from his chair.

"You just pick a date and let me know, I am going to lunch." He said grabbing his coat of his chair. The secretary just looked up at him as he walked out the door, slamming it on the way out.

-------------------------------------------

::A Few Weeks Latter::

Yuffie sat on her couch looking through a magazine, her legs pulled up underneath her. Sighing she glanced at the clock. She felt like she was going crazy, she had been home for three weeks now. She barely left the house, she figured the less time she spent out there the less chances her dad would catch wind that something was off. Standing up she walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror she sighed. She had to start wearing baggy clothes a week ago her stomach already beginning to grow a little bit. The doctor had told her to expect that because she was so small. Running a hand across her stomach she bit her lip. She was still trying to come to terms with everything. She knew she would have to tell Reeve sooner or latter, her father as well.

_"Yeah just cant wait, dad will banish me and Reeve will flip out…." _Yuffie was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her front door. Raising her eyebrows she walked into the living room and opened the front door. Yuffie stood there in surprised looked up at one of her father's messengers.

"Good morning my lady, Lord Godo wishes to see you as soon as possible at the pagoda." Yuffie bit her lip nodding before the messenger turned and left. Closing the door Yuffie leaned against it sinking to the floor.

"_Please Please Please don't let him know don't let him know…" _Yuffie placed her head in her hands, she could not help but feel a foreboding feeling come over her.

-------------------------------------------

The pagoda was quite like normal, a few servants rushing about doing there chores. Yuffie bit her lip as she made her way up the stairs to where her father normally was. Her stomach turned violently her nerves eating away at her. Sliding the door open her eyes went wide when she realized that the all the warriors of the pagoda were there. Gorki, Shake, Chekhov, and Staniv stood next to her father there eyes glued on her. She walked slowly over to her father bowing in respect.

"You summoned me Godo." Godo glared down at the young girl his eyes cold as steel.

"Stand up Yuffie, explain this…" The older man hissed pulling an envelope out of his pocket thrusting it at her. Yuffie took the letter her breath catching as she realized it was a letter for her from Juno Hospital, and it had been opened.

" Father I…" Godo didn't let her finish before he stomped his foot on the ground.

"YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME TO YOURSELF AND YOUR COUNTRY YUFFIE!!" Yuffie broke down into tears sobbing; Chekhov watched Yuffie pity in her eyes as Godo continued to yell at her.

"You know what I have to do Yuffie…" Godo hissed reaching out and ripping her headband off. Yuffie touched her bare forehead looking up at her father through teary eyes.

"No please dad…" Yuffie whimpered , Godo glared down at her.

"I am no longer your father, my daughter the princess of Wutai is no more…" Godo snapped back at her, Gorki walked over carrying a long piece of metal. Yuffie's eyes went wide in horror.

"Please anything but that…" She begged sniffling trying to stop crying. Godo glanced over at her sadness flashing in his eyes.

"Yuffie take your punishment with dignity…" He said dryly, anger returning to his gaze. Yuffie nodded sniffling, she knew this would happen sooner or latter.

"Let it be known from this day forward, that Yuffie has been stripped of her tittle, her name, and from here on out banished from our land, and for ever cursed with the mark of an outcast. Her crime having been giving her virtue to a man before marriage, and becoming pregnant from the illegal union. " Godo exclaimed loudly lifting Yuffie's headband up in the air ripping it in half and tossing it into the hearth fire. Yuffie's heart skipped a beat as she watched Godo pull the hot branding iron from the fire. Chekhov walked over pulling Yuffie's shirt aside revealing her collar bone ,Yuffie braced herself waiting for the pain. Gritting her teeth as the iron pressed against her skin charring her flesh marking her forever, the smell of burning flesh making her stomach twist. She refused to cry, biting her lip clenching her eyes closed so no tears could escape. Chekhov let go of her allowing the girl to colasp onto the ground. Tossing the iron to the side Godo glared down at her.

"Get your things and get out…" Was all he said before walking out of the room with the rest of them, leaving the young girl alone sobbing on the floor.

-------------------------------------------

Reeve found himself sitting at his desk staring out the window. The past month had been rough for him, he found that even the simple things like sleeping were becoming difficult. He looked down at the lunch his secretary had "cooked" him in annoyance. The young women had taken on the job of making sure he ate and cheering him up the past month ever since someone had mentioned to her that Reeve looked down. Reeve rolled his eyes throwing the plate of food in the trash he knew food from a frozen box when he saw it. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he sighed, he hadn't shaved in a few days, his shirt was wrinkled and un tucked. He looked like hell warmed over, running a hand through his hair her turned back to his work. He had a lot of paper work left to finish before his meeting with Rufus in two days. Looking at the picture frame on his desk he shook his head. Yuffie had left two months ago she could be anywhere, she could be dead for all he knew. Reeve felt a pang of pain in his chest at the thought of Yuffie lying dead somewhere. Sighing he made up his mind, after the meeting he was going to go and look for her himself.

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie looked around her house one last time making sure she had not forgotten anything. Tears filled up her eyes, as she realized this would be the last time she would ever see this place. Her fingers reached up caressing the bandage that covered the brand on her collar bone. It would scar into the image of a snake inside a circle, to the people of Wutai it was the mark placed on criminals and outcasts, it was a mark of shame. Yuffie sighed bending down and picking up her various heavy bags, Chekhov had gone behind Godo's back and given Yuffie some money, it was about just enough to pay for a ticket off the island. Yuffie had decided that whatever she didn't need she would sell so she could afford a hotel room somewhere. What she would do after that she had no idea, having decided it would be easier to take on day at a time.

A young sailor helped Yuffie get her bags onto the boat, pulling them over to one of the corners she leaned against the railing. Looking out at the sea Yuffie could not help but smile weakly.

"Don't worry hunny, mommy will figure something out…" She whispered running a hand across her slightly swollen belly.

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: I know its kinda choppy but I hate righting filler, and it will get happier soon I promise, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: To my reviewers, thanks again.

Also, If you like the Reeve/Yuffie coupling you should come and check out the Viva La Reefie Forum, the link is in my profile. Also you could subscribe to my C2 Yuffie & Reeve.

That having been said I own nothing, wish I owned Shelke's head on a stick that would be nice.

-------------------------------------------

It was raining again in Juno, as the ship pulled into the harbor. Grabbing her bags and hefting them onto her shoulder Yuffie followed the crowd of people exiting the ship. Biting her lip she tried to remember where the market place was. Reaching out she placed a hand on one of the sailors shoulder as he passed by, when he turned around Yuffie smiled. He was the same young man that had helped her load her bag.

"Hello miss, did you enjoy the ride?" Yuffie nodded deciding not to tell him that she had thrown up several times because she got sea sick

"It was nice, do you happen to know where the market is?" The young man nodded before pointing a finger down the road.

"Yeah just go down that road, and make a left on the third street, you can't miss it." The young man said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Yuffie replied, the young man nodded his head before returning to work. Yuffie shifted her bags adjusting her grip before walking down the street.

-------------------------------------------

Reeve was bored beyond belief as he sat at the end of a long table, listening to the executives chatter away. Rufus looked up from his coffee and regarded Reeve with a cocker eyebrow, if Reeve didn't know better he would swear Rufus was as bored as him.

"Mr. Tuesti what do you think?" The mayor of Kalm asked pulling Reeve from his thoughts.

"_Shit what were we talking about…" _Reeve glanced over to see Rufus grinning at him over his cup watching him. Reeve sat up straighter looking over at the man.

"I think we should go with what's in the best interest of both W.R.O. and Kalm." Reeve replied trying to be as vague as possible since he had no clue what they were talking about. The man looked at him a second before nodding gently.

"I agree but perhaps we could come up with a way to bring in funds to pay for this hydropower plant you mentioned earlier. I don't think its fair to place the finical burden just on WRO or Kalm…" everyone at the table nodded.

"I don't think we should raise taxes anymore then we have to, seeing as how it will only further burden the economy. People are still picking up the pieces after meteor." Rufus spoke gently before sipping at his coffee, his eyes glued to Reeve. The discussion continued back and forth between them, Reeve tried to pay attention but his mind kept wondering. He was planning out his search for the allusive ninja in his head while he sat among the businessmen and executives.

-------------------------------------------

"What the hell is wrong with you! This is 100 Wutai silk! This is worth a fortune! And you won't even give me 200 gil for it! This is a bargain you blind daft moron!" Yuffie shouted waving the kimono in the merchants face.

"100 gil no more!" The beaded eyed vendor barked at her.

"No 200! This is hand embroidered!" Yuffie spat back, the man took a sleeve in his hand and eyed the cloth.

"125 gil." The man said placing his hand in hers.

"175!" Yuffie replied slapping his hand back, the man's eyes narrowed.

"150 not a gil more." The man slapped his hand into hers.

"Deal…" she sighed defeated slapping the man's hand, before handing him the kimono. After the man handed her the money she pocketed it grabbing her bags she walked away. Biting her lip tears welled up in her eyes, her mother had sewn that kimono while she was pregnant with her, it was meant to be Yuffie's coronation gown.

_"Its not like I am gonna need it anymore…" _ Yuffie sighed as she looked around for the materia stand, her stomach twisting. Her bags had been getting lighter and lighter as the day went on. Having brought everything should could possibly carry with her from her house she had decided to sell it all piece by piece. Her heart breaking with every item she sold off. From her hand sewn kimonos, to her hand crafted throwing stars, everything going at a cut throat price. It took a lot of self restraint to keep from cutting on man's head off when she tired to get at lest a fair price for a set of knives that she had received on her sixteenth birthday. Sticking a finger in her pocket she ran them across her three most prized materia, she had a feeling this was going to be hardest of all. Sighing as she found the materia stand.

"_I need the money; just keep telling yourself that, babies need clothes and food…" _Yuffie clenched her eyes closed she refused to cry anymore.

-------------------------------------------

Reeve and Rufus were the last to leave the board room. Reeve stood organizing his paper work placing it into his briefcase. Rufus sat there finishing his coffee watching the other man.

"You were off your game today Tuesti…" Reeve stood up and looked across the table at Rufus, he had been expecting this ever since the others left and he stayed behind.

"I am curious, what is it that has you distracted?" Reeve ran a hand though his hair, frowning.

"Its nothing really…" Rufus arched an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so, well regardless I don't ever want to see you daydreaming during a meeting again. I am not giving W.R.O. my financial support so it's commissioner can get sloppy with his work. I have heard things through the grape vine Tuesti, how you have been distracted lately not getting your work done on time." Reeve's eyes narrowed at the man, Rufus just shrugged.

"It is none of my concern what's happening in your personal life Reeve, just fix it and don't let it interfere with your work." With that he stood from his chair and left, Reno and Rude waiting for him at the door. Reeve closed his briefcase clicking it shut, sighing he rubbed at his eyes. He was exhausted, the meeting had started at seven in the morning and it was now coming up on four in the afternoon. Grabbing his coat he glanced out the window, the rain had finally let up. At lest he wouldn't get soaked on his way back to the hotel.

-------------------------------------------

"Don't you realize WHAT this is?! Or did you just start your job today!? " Yuffie snapped causing the young man to jump back.

"Miss, the boss told me that basic summon materia is only supposed to be bought for a thousand gill…." Yuffie slammed her hand down on the counter, a crowd had gathered around the booth. Her screaming catching the attention of everyone in the street.

"BASIC!? ARE YOU THAT BLIND!!" Yuffie reached forward snatching the man by the collar almost dragging him across the counter.

"DO YOU SEE THAT GLOW?! THIS SUMMON IS A MASTERED LEVIATHAN, A MASTERED LEVIATHAN!" Yuffie screamed her face turning red as she glared daggers at the young man.

"I am sorry miss but I can't give you more then a thousand or else my boss will kill me…." The man stammered trying to pull away from the furious women. Yuffie bit her lip glaring at him.

"_ A thousand gill will pay for a week at the hotel along with food… better then nothing I guess… god this sucks…" _Yuffie sighed in defeat releasing the man's collar.

-------------------------------------------

Reeve walked down the streets of Juno toward his hotel, he was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a familiar voice screaming in the distance. Looking across the street his eyes went wide. Yuffie stood there holding a merchant by the collar screaming at him. Waiting for a chance to cross the street he watched as she released him tossing a red materia into his hands. The frazzled merchant fumbled to catch it before handing her a handful of gill.

"_Yuffie selling her materia that's odd…"_ He watched as she shoved the money into her pocket and picked up her bags and started walking away shaking her head. Reeve arched an eyebrow she looked very sad as she made her way through the crowds. Afraid that he would loss her he ran into traffic cars beeping as he dashed across the street. Dodging around people he chased after her, almost losing her as she turned into an alley. After following her for a few minutes he was able to get close enough to grab her shoulder.

Hissing in pain the young women swung around ready to strike her attacker. Reeve jumped back narrowly missing her fist. Yuffie's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Reeve!" she gasped backing away from him, Reeve didn't miss the fear in her eyes. She looked very different from the last time he saw her, her eyes had circles underneath them and they looked like she had been crying a lot. She was thinner to her skin paler then he remembered. Even her choice of clothes were different, she wore a baggy t-shirt and a pair of cut off shorts.

"Yuffie, are you ok?" Reeve asked gently taking a step towards her, noticing when she took another step away from him.

"I am… fine… how are you?" Yuffie replied forcing a fake smile that Reeve knew was faked

"I have been okay, we need to talk…" Reeve noticed how tense she was shifting from foot to foot. He had never seen Yuffie this nervous before, something was wrong.

"I really have got to go Reeve, can we talk latter?" Yuffie said looking Reeve over, smiling bitterly as she noted how neat and clean he was, professional as ever. Reeve didn't fail to notice the disdain in her face as she examined him.

"Yuffie come to dinner with me please, I want to talk with you about…what happened…" Yuffie arched an eyebrow at him.

"I have to go Reeve." She muttered before turning around and walking away. Reeve jogged a couple steps catching up with her he grabbed onto her bag to stop her. The bag fell from Yuffie's hands spilling the contents onto the ground. Yuffie groaned in frustration as she bent down to pick up her things.

Reeve bent down helping her gather her things, Yuffie rolled her eyes in annoyance allowing him to help her.

"Yuffie why wont you talk to me?!" Reeve asked as he picked up her hair brush and tossed it into her bags. He noticed a bottle of pills rolling on the ground and picked them up. Turning the bottle around in his hands he arched an eyebrow as he read the bottle.

"Yuffie, why do you have prenatal vitamins?" Reeve asked confused, Yuffie's head shot up from the ground the color draining from her face. Reeve looked at her confused, as she quickly snatched the bottle from him and stuffed it into her bag before quickly grabbing everything else. She stood up and brushed the dust of her legs.

"Yuffie answer my question…" Reeve demanded as he stood back up, Yuffie bit her lip looking at the ground trying to figure out if she should tell him.

"Yuffie answer me!" Reeve ordered getting irritated by her silence, Yuffie's head snapped up tears flowing down her face.

"I AM PREGNANT OK!" the young girl screamed back at him, her hands shaking before reaching up to cover her mouth terrified that the words had left her mouth. Reeve's jaw dropt the young girl confirming what he had denied in the back of his mind when he found the pills.

"How did this happen…" Reeve muttered to himself shaking his head, Yuffie laughed dryly.

"Well Reeve when two people have sex…" Reeve put a hand up in the air shaking his head.

"I am well aware of that Yuffie… Just when were you planning on telling me… were you even going to tell me?!" Reeve asked anger filling his voice as he looked at her in disbelief.

"I was trying to build up the courage…" Yuffie whimpered cowering away from the older man. Reeve winced seeing her cower away from him.

"Yuffie, please come with me to dinner, god you look so thin… please we need to talk, we need to figure things out." Yuffie looked over at the man his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Okay Reeve I will come with you, I am kinda hungry…" Reeve laughed gently as he extended his hand out to her.

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Hehehe please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: Okay I want thanks all my reviews; there are a lot of them this time …WHICH IS FREAKING AWSOME!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

eternal star: Thank you so much for the review, and I am sorry I made you runaway, please come back.

Leonora T.: Thanks for reviewing both chapter five & six, and you may have the secretary's head ::hands Leo a severed head:: go have fun… but Shelke's head is mine to play with :P LOL.

Don'tCallMeBones: Thanks for the reviews, I try to update as often as possible, I know what its like checking the website hoping someone wrote something LOL.

Following Padfoot's Pawprints: Yeah I thought chapter five was kinda choppy, I just hate filler and didn't feel like drabbling on when I was righting that chapter, I am sure at some point I will go back and fill it out more.

JingYee: LOL I felt the same way Jing ::stares at screen trying to figure out what to right next::

Jynx Tsilevon: I am glad you are liking it thus far, If you like Reefie please come and check out our forum. Also regarding the "happy ending" I will be addressing this as the end of the chapter.

Loony: Thank you for the review, and as for the drama, well its not over till its over LOL :P

Also, If you like the Reeve/Yuffie coupling you should come and check out the Viva La Reefie Forum, the link is in my profile. Also you could subscribe to my C2 Yuffie & Reeve.

That having been said I own nothing…

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie picked at her lasagna with her fork, her and Reeve had barely said more then two words to one another during their walk to the restaurant and while waiting for their food. Perhaps it was too awkward, or perhaps they both had too much on there minds. Reeve watched the girl across from him, examining her every detail. He was still trying to overcome the initial shock Yuffie had dealt him. Sighing her ran a hand though his hair, looking down at his barely touched plate in disdain.

_"I am going to be a dad… wow this is… I don't even know what this is… god Yuffie must hate me…" _Reeve looked up to fins Yuffie's eyes set on him, she bit her lip nervously. Sighing Reeve took a bit of his dinner.

" So what are you going to do Reeve?" Yuffie whispered before taking a sip of her drink, Reeve rose an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean Yuffie? About this? I am going to help, its my child too, I took part in creating him or her, so I am going to take part in raising them as well." Reeve watched her as she kept her head down listening to him as she picked at her dinner.

"You were worried I would be mad weren't you?" Reeve whispered softly his heart aching when he watched her nod her head.

"I was scared Reeve, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She mumbled pushing around her food with her fork.

"Its ok Yuffie I understand…" Yuffie looked up from her plate smiling at him weakly.

"Thank you Reeve…" She murmured still pushing her food around, Reeve watched her sighing. The girl was to thin her face looked worn and tired; her eyes had bark circles under them.

"Yuffie you need to eat your food, you're eating for two now remember…" Yuffie laughed bitterly.

"What's the point, I am just going to throw it up later anyways…" she muttered sighing before taking a bit.

"Has the morning sickness been bad?" Yuffie shrugged slowly working on her food.

"As weird as it sounds I am getting used to it…" Reeve tilted his head, perhaps that's why she was thin, remembering that she had been selling off her most prized possessions he some how doubted it.

"Yuffie, where are you staying right now?" Yuffie shrugged taking a drink from her glass.

"Here and there…." Reeve sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Really Yuffie, you don't need to lie to me…" Yuffie stopped eating and glared at him.

"I was going to stay at a motel ok?" She snapped before finishing her drink,

"I want you to come and stay with me in Kalm…" Yuffie looked up at him surprised.

"Reeve that won't be necessary I can take care of…" Reeve put a hand up in the air cutting her off.

"Please Yuffie I want to help you, please let me help you; I want to take part in this please…." Reeve's voice was pleading catching Yuffie of guard.

"I'll think about it Reeve…" she whispered playing with her napkin. Reeve watched her as she continued to eat her dinner; he found himself wondering what the future was going to be like. He had never really thought about having children, he never really had the time. However now things had changed, Yuffie was going to be the mother of his child. He felt a deep pang of guilt thinking about it, she was still so young and know she had this great burden on her shoulders. He felt to blame, had it not been for that night of careless drinking this would have never happened.

_"Though sometimes life greatest gifts come in unexpected forms…." _Reeve looked up at the young women wondering.

"Yuffie… how do you feel about this? I mean are you okay with having this child…" Yuffie shrugged.

"I am not aborting it if that's what you're getting at, I don't know how I feel Reeve part of me is happy but another part of me is scared… I am more scared then I have ever been in my life… I really don't know if I am ready for this…" Reeve watched the girl with concern.

"I need air, can we leave now… please Reeve…" Yuffie asked looking around the room. Reeve nodded pushing his plate aside as he stood up.

"Maybe a walk in the cool air will make you feel better…" Yuffie nodded, Reeve extended his hand to her hoping she would accept it. She was hesitant for a moment before grabbing on to his hand allowing him to help her up.

-------------------------------------------

They walked alongside one another down the empty street, Yuffie kept thinking about Reeve's offer to come live with him. On one hand it would be easier to not have to worry about wheatear or not the land lord would be knocking on her door, but on the other hand it would be extremely awkward being under the same roof as him.

_"I am having his child, I am going to have to get over this shit, I am going to be spending a lot of time with him, its not like I can keep him from his kid." _Yuffie sighed heavily her thought making her tired. Reeve glanced over at her concerned.

"Everything ok?' Reeve asked placing hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Yeah I was just thinking about your offer from earlier, about me staying with you…" Reeve arched an eyebrow at her.

'Yeah? I am hoping you're about to say yes…" Yuffie nodded looking down at her feet. Reeve sighed heavily.

"Yuffie, can you at lest look at me, if we are going to make this work we need to be at lest able to talk to one another." Reeve whispered reaching down lifting her chin up making her look at him.

"I am sorry Reeve, its just weird…." Reeve arched an eyebrow grinning down at her.

"I know Yuffie…" Reeve whispered, running his fingers though her hair. Yuffie looked up at him chewing on her lip tears welling up in her eyes.

"We will make this work Yuffie, I promise." His pulled her into his arms hugging her, the young girl clung to him trying not to cry, before suddenly becoming very tense.

"Oh god" She moaned pushing a very confused Reeve off of her before rushing over to the side of the street collapsing to her knees. Her stomach twisted causing her body to convulse before she threw up onto the ground. Reeve stood stunned for a moment before rushing to her side kneeling next to her.

"Yuffie are you ok?!" Yuffie shook her head weakly as she tried to catch her breath.

"I…am…not done….oh god" She groaned before she began dry heaving. Reeve sat there rubbing her back, whispering to her soothingly.

"You feel better now Yuffs?" He asked gently, feeling relived when the young girl nodded her head. Reeve helped her to her feet, catching her when she tripped.

"Whoa you ok there?" He asked gently, Yuffie nodded her head. She hated how she felt after getting sick, she felt so weak. Reeve held her by her shoulders steadying her.

"Where are we going anyways?" Yuffie asked looking around; Reeve looked down at her flashing a grin.

"Back to the hotel, I have to pack before we leave…" Yuffie arched an eyebrow at him.

"You knew I was going to say yes didn't you?" Reeve shrugged, making Yuffie giggle. Reeve felt his heart skip as he listen to her laugh finally Yuffie was beginning to act like her old self a little bit.

"I had hopped you would say yes…" Yuffie smiled up at him shaking her head.

"Lets go Reeve it's getting late, and I am getting cold." Reeve slipped his jacket off handing it to her.

"Reeve you don't need to do that." Reeve shook his head.

"Please Yuffie put it on, I don't want you to be cold." Yuffie sighed taking the jacket out of his hand slipping it on.

-------------------------------------------

Reeve looked up from his suitcase glancing over at the bed. Yuffie had fallen asleep shortly after they got to the hotel. Closing his suit case he walked over to the bed sitting down next to her.

"Yuffie its time to go…" He whispered shaking her shoulder gently. Yuffie murmured in her sleep not waking. Reeve sighed running a hand though his hair, he really didn't want to wake her up, she had looked downright exhausted by the time they had gotten back to the hotel.

_"I guess I will have to carry her out to the car…." _Reeve stood up gathering there bags and walked out of the room running their bags out to the car first. When he got back up to the hotel room he paused for a moment watching her in her sleep. Her hair was messy, she slept on her side one of her one hand resting on her stomach. Reeve smiled down at her she looked almost angelic lying there. Bending down he gently picked the young women up bridal style cradling her close to him.

"Reeve…." The young girl murmured in her sleep, causing the man to look down at her with an eyebrow arched.

"Go back to sleep Yuffs, I will take care of you now." Reeve whispered into the girl's hair. Yuffie shifted in her sleep wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"Thank you…." Reeve smiled to himself listening to the sleeping girl, before he carried her down to the car awaiting them.

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed it please review, also a warning there is a very good chance this story will have a sad ending…


End file.
